


back to square one

by phahbiyah



Series: shorts (less than 2000 words) [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canonical Character Death, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phahbiyah/pseuds/phahbiyah
Summary: Reincarnation AU!





	back to square one

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhh i know im kind of late to the party but,, here you go? enjoy the sadness :)
> 
> This fic based on [this](http://labjusticaholic.tumblr.com/post/61584888950/bubbline-short-comic-au-where-after) beautiful comic by [@labjustaholic](http://labjusticaholic.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!
> 
> -cue AT theme-

_“Are you gonna give back Finn’s memories now, or should we fight some more?!” she shouted. “Because I’ll warn you: right now? I’m_ **_totally down_ ** _to fight some more.”_

_“That won’t be necessary,” it sneered._

_Pink bubbles surrounded the others, and only Marceline was left._

_“Let them go, Mnemnoid!” she demanded. She flinched at her own voice. Why did it sound like that? It was as if her voice was a fusion of two. Nevertheless, she continued. “We don’t want to hurt you anymore. Just give Finn back his memories!”_

_The words just came out of her mouth._ **_Finn?_ ** _she thought._ **_Who’s that?_ **

_The so-called Mnemnoid sighed. “No, I don’t think I will. You know how much power I’ve got, Marceline? Here, I’ll show you._

_“Telekinesis,” it explained. “Not only can I hold and move people with my mind, but I can move a lot of other things, too. From boulders, to gravel…” it paused._

_“To the tiniest grains of sand.”_

_Suddenly, it raised its arms up, and the sun began to peek out. Harsh sunlight beat onto the ground, hitting Marceline as well._

_“No!” she gurgled. Pain flared from her whole body, the rays of sun piercing her skin. Her hand suddenly felt numb, and when she looked at it, she realized it was gone._

_“_ **_No_ ** _!” someone else cried._

 **_That voice,_ ** _she thought._ **_This… what am I doing?_ **

_She felt her body turning to dust._

**_I’m sorry._ **

_And then…_

Marceline sat up in her bed, sweat beading down her face. She had _that_ dream again. The dream she never understood.

She breathed. She was back in her own room, the sound of the clock ticking in the background. She quickly checked the time on her phone.

6:21am.

Marceline groaned, throwing a pillow above her face. Her long, jet black hair was spread over the bed, some hanging from the edge. She still had a few minutes before she had to get out of bed, so why not make the most of it? She closed her eyes, grateful for the few minutes she had.

Then, her alarm went off.

Her eyes suddenly opened. _How the hell was that 10 minutes?_

It would definitely take some time to get used to waking up this early. Marceline was used to sleep at 4 or 5, after a night of partying. She was living alone, so no one could tell her what to do. But now that she was starting college, she had to discipline herself, and make it to class on time. After all, she _did_ pay for the tuition herself.

Reluctantly, she forced herself out of bed, grumbling and sighing the whole way to the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, changing into the uniform, and eating a light breakfast of a bright red apple, she made her way to the train station. She walked to Candy Street, taking the train all the way down to the College of Gumbaldia, Marceline’s college.

None of her friends came along with her, so she was heading there by herself.

The train ride passed in the blink of an eye, and she was suddenly in front of her college.

“This looks older than my great-great grandpa,” she muttered to herself.

She stepped inside, taking in the massive chamber currently in front of her. Students herded all around the room, some walking along the walls, and some sprinting across the halls, papers flying. It was quite crowded.

Taking a breath, she glanced down at her sheet. _Room 304._

She made her way around the building, occasionally asking for directions and looking at signs, until finally, she made her way to her class. The professor wasn’t there yet, so she took a seat in the middle, and brought out her notebooks. She kicked up her feet onto the table, and scrolled through her phone.

_Hopefully I can survive until lunch._

* * *

Biology and math were surprisingly easy. They had done a short introduction phase, the professors talking about what they would teach throughout the year, and then they got textbooks. In bio, they watched a short slideshow, and in math, they listened to a lecture. Marceline took small notes from each, but she didn’t try too hard.

She checked a map, trying to find her way to the main cafeteria.

“This place is huge!” she groaned. “High school was nothing like this.”

As she weaved through the clusters of students, one caught her eye. A girl with bright, pink, long flowing hair held her books close to her chest, a golden crown-shaped pin in her hair. She was kind of cute.

 _Marceline, you useless bisexual,_ she chided herself, shaking her head. Her stomach growled. She need to get to the cafeteria, _now_.

She passed the pink-haired girl, and the girl’s hair flew into her face, whipping her

“Hey!” she complained, spinning around. “Watch where you’re-”

The girl turned around.

A rush of memories came flooding down onto Marceline, and suddenly Marceline found herself crying. She finally understood her dream. She remembered it all.

She remembered Bonnie.

Bonnie dropped her books. “Marceline?”

“Bonnie?” she whispered. Marceline was suddenly wrapped up into a hug, and she found herself crying into Bonnie’s shoulder.

“It really is you, Marcy.”

“And it really is _you_.”

“I-I can’t believe this! I- You-” Bonnie let out a breath. “You’re here.”

Marceline held back tears. “I’m here.” The two girls hugged, holding each other close. She never wanted to leave her side again.

“I’m sorry,” Marceline murmured.

“What?” Bonnie asked. “What are you sorry for?”

“It’s just- All this time- How?” Marceline’s eyes watered. “I _forgot_ about you!”

Bonnie looked her in the eye. “We’re together now, aren’t we? Nothing never happening to me. Never.”

“I know, I’m-” Marceline paused, then stifled a laugh. “Girl, you phrased that _so_ weird.”

“I… might have memory loss,” Bonnie laughed.

And then they kissed, and to Marceline, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. It was perfect, and it was all she ever needed.

“Bubblegum?” a voice suddenly called.

Bonnie turned around, her hands still on Marceline’s shoulders. “Oh! Finn! What is it?”

“You left your wallet on the table, so I got it for you.” Finn, thankfully without a metal arm this time, rummaged through his bag to find a bright pink wallet. He handed it over to Bonnibel, who gratefully took it.

“Thank you so much, Finn! I can’t believe I forgot this on the table... “

Finn looked around nervously. His gaze stopped on Marceline, and tears suddenly began streaming down his face. “I… Marceline?”

She scratched the back of her head. “Yeah, it’s me. It’s been a while, huh, Finn?”

“I-I remember everything now. All the adventures we had in Ooo, the Tree Fort, and… and how you died.”

They were silent for a moment. Bonnie looked guilty.

Then, she noticed a smaller boy, whom Finn was leaning his arm on. “No way, bro. Is that… Jake?” Marceline gaped in disbelief. The awkward silence that filled the air disappeared.

“Yep, that’s me!” the blond boy confirmed. He was wearing a yellow hoodie, the same colour as Jake’s- _dog_ Jake’s- fur. He was still somewhat short; short enough that Finn could easily put his head above Jake’s. Though, Finn _was_ pretty tall, so she took it with a grain of salt.

The four of them were all laughing and crying, when Marceline’s stomach grumbled.

“I’m… kind of hungry,” she said sheepishly. Bonnie giggled.

They all walked to the cafeteria, chatting about their new lives in this new world. Marceline told them how she still played music, although, she didn’t fly every time she picked up a bass.

They found a table in the cafeteria, and the group sat down. After they lined up for food, they came back, and began eating.

All of their powers had been taken away, Marceline found out. Jake couldn’t shapeshift anymore, Bonnie no longer had her elemental powers _or_ her crown (though she was still really smart), and Finn… Well, Finn was basically just the same, sans metal arm.

“But I’m… I’m just glad that we’re all together again. With or without powers,” Bonnie smiled. She took Marceline’s hand, and laced their fingers together.

Marceline nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“It doesn’t matter if we have powers or not,” Finn said. “We’re still friends, and we’ll be friends forever!”

“We’ll always be bros!” Jake agreed, jumping up and down.

Finn suddenly sat up. “Oh, guys. What time is it?”

Marceline glanced down at her phone. “Uh… 12:43.”

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head.

Jake frowned. “No, bro?”

“Then… what time is it?” Bonnie asked, confused.

Finn grinned.

“Adventure Time.”

**Author's Note:**

> The group then proceeds to have adventures around the city. Shenanigans ensue :)))
> 
> Anyway, how did you like this short drabble I made? If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos! Maybe even a comment ;)
> 
> btw, the reason Finn only gets his memories back when he sees Marceline is because, the way this AU works is that when everyone who’s been reincarnated find each other, only then they get their memories back.
> 
> And lastly, come yell at me on my [Tumblr!](https://phahbiyah.tumblr.com/)


End file.
